Met An Angel In Person
by RocketRaccoon15
Summary: After the war, Peter and Gamora finally begin to cross things off their bucket list. (Starmora Week 2018 - Day 6: Wedding)


_Beautiful_. The only word he can describe her. Their wedding takes place at Avengers HQ in upstate New York. The scenery surrounding the building is absolutely perfect and it's the least Tony can do for all their help in battle.

So, here they are. Gamora looks lovely in her white asymmetrical dress. The front lays mid-thigh, while the small train lowers to the ground. It's an off-the-shoulder dress, the lacy, beaded straps softly enclosing her biceps. The top has an intricately laced pattern, whereas the bottom is made of thick chiffon. As for her hair-it lays delicately over her left shoulder in ringlets, pinned up slightly with a stick-like floral hairpiece. Her nerves, despite how hard she tries to hide them, show in the shakiness of the purple and off-white orchid bouquet in her hands. Being the center of attention in something so personal, surrounded by people she hardly knows isn't her forte.

Peter makes up for it, though. She doesn't criticize him for not dressing up as formally as her. He could be shirtless, in sweatpants, and she can't find it in herself to be pissed at him. However, he does settle in his usual get-to outfit, with the exception of slightly more formal pants. His hair, as usual, doesn't cooperate and lays in every direction, but she can't be more happier to see him.

She continues to make her way down the aisle filled with rows of white wooden chairs, path-offed with a trail of orchid petals and a hanging pot of orchids that match her own on each corner. Directly behind her, on a small table, is a four tier cake, decorated to look like a galaxy with a topper that says _'To The Moon And Back'_ in cursive.

Groot, holding a white pillow that the rings comfortably sat on, finally makes it to the arch. He joins Peter and Tony as Mantis, wearing her designated plum-colored strapless, knee-high dress, walks down the aisle with Rocket in her arms, despite his constant complaining. Finally, she reaches the arch, Nebula linked in one arm, while Drax linked in the other, in his own maroon tux pants. (As usual he doesn't wear a shirt, deeming it's especially necessary since it _is_ his friends' wedding! They didn't mind, however. It would've been more distracting to _them_ , at least, if he had worn a shirt.)

The spark in his eyes becomes more evident as she finally reaches the end. Tony clears his throat as the music ends and the guests take their seats. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Quill and Gamora in holy matrimony, yadah-yadah-yadah-" A moment of uncomfortable silence passes through the crowd of confused faces. "Listen folks, I'm not a certified priest, so let's just begin with the vows. Ladies first."

"Peter, I've lived most of my life surrounded by people I despised the most, but now, you've given me a family. You've helped me reconcile with my sister. _You've_ taught me what love, _true_ love is. No matter how many times you can get on my nerves, I could never have asked for a more caring and passionate person to stand by my side. I love you more than anything and nothing will change that." She gives him a watery smile as he gives her a lopsided grin in return.

Once he realizes she's finished her vows, it suddenly becomes steaming hot. He's sweating up a storm and he lets out a breath he doesn't even realize he's holding. "Okay, um-" He clears his throat and looks down at their conjoined hands. Gamora lets go of one of his to tilt his chin up and mouths at him that everything's alright now. He nods in return and clears his throat one last time. "So, this is probably the sappiest thing you'll ever hear from me, but-" A silent chuckle sweeps through those who are watching. "Believe it or not, I actually fell in love. I fell in love with you, Gamora. And ever since the first time you kicked my ass, I knew you were the one. Despite how much has been thrown your way, you still have your heart of gold. You care about everyone, no matter how much you want to deny it. You've made me a better man, Gamora and I love you for that-for everything you are." A tear falls from Gamora's eye and Peter quickly wipes it away, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Rings, Mr. Tree?"

"I am Groot." The teenage tree gives him the rings.

"I know, I just thought Mr. Tree was more suitable in this occasion." The rings have almost the identical design of a twisted vine. One is slightly bigger than the other, and the smaller one is titanium, while the other is the usual gold. He gives Peter's to Gamora and vise-versa. "Gamora, as you place the ring on Peter's finger, please repeat after me-"

* * *

For the couple, the exchanging of rings went by faster than any other part of the ceremony. By the time Tony pronounces them husband and wife, they've already kissed and Peter has swooped Gamora in his arms and carried her into the HQ where the party continues. Now, close to midnight, the newly-wedded couple are slow dancing underneath the fairy lights Tony had set up outside, after the ceremony. Peter thumbs Gamora's newest ring and plants a kiss to it. "So, what do you think?"

Gamora lifts her head off his chest and gazes into his eyes. "Of what? Being married?"

"To _the_ Star-Lord. Everything you imagined, and more, huh?"

"I don't know. Seems like I might want to file a divorce, now."

"What if I called you, my Star-Lady?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Gamora pulls herself closer to him. "What if you just call me, Mrs. Quill?"

"You know what, I like that name a million times better. Say it again."

"Mrs. _Gamora_ Quill." She whispers onto his lips with a large smirk.

"No one makes it work, better than you, babe." At the chime of midnight, Peter pulls his newly-wedded wife into a deep kiss, setting off their first official day as a married couple.


End file.
